This specification relates to information retrieval and image classification.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as image files, audio files, video files, and web pages. A search system can identify resources in response to a text query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search system ranks the resources based on their relevancy to the search query and importance and provides search results that link to the identified resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to the rank.
Search systems can rank search results based on relevancy scores that can be determined, in part, based on textual content (or other features) associated with the resource. For example, a relevancy score for a resource can be determined based on a comparison of the query to text included in the resource.